


Working Out

by IreneADonovan



Series: Parts of the Whole [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Lifting Weights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles is working out. Erik has a different kind of workout in mind...





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the current list of body parts and of stories to date, go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/695535).
> 
> I'm now on tumblr as [ireneadonovan](http://ireneadonovan.tumblr.com). Here be a daily X-Men drabble (mostly Charles/Erik), snippets and previews of coming attractions, and a little bit of other stuff...

Charles Xavier didn't often wear t-shirts. More was the pity, at least in Erik Lehnsherr's opinion. The lightweight fabric so beautifully showed off the man's broad shoulders and muscular chest.

And better yet when Charles had donned said t-shirt prior to lifting weights. He currently sat on the weight bench, a dumbbell in each hand, alternating bicep curls.

Erik hung back in the doorway, watching, mesmerized. Charles' face and throat were sheened with sweat, and the thin knit of his shirt was damp and clung to those lovely chest muscles that rose and fell with each breath.

“If you're going to stand there and watch, why don't you make yourself useful and spot me.”

“All right.” Erik came into the room, trying not to stare too hard.

Charles lifted his legs onto the bench, laid down, reached for the barbell at the head of the bench.

Erik sank his powers into the metal, ready to grab it should Charles' grip slip.

Charles raised the barbell, held it high for just a moment, then began a set of slow, smooth reps. Erik was riveted by the strength in his arms, the fluid motions of his shoulders, the flex and play of the muscles in his upper chest.

“Erik. Erik. Let. Go.” Charles sounded really annoyed.

Erik blinked, coming out of his reverie. The barbell sat motionless in Charles' hands, and Charles' sapphire eyes were hard and glaring.

Without realizing it, Erik had seized control of the barbell.

“Sorry.” But instead of ceding control to Charles, Erik moved the barbell back to its stand. “I got distracted.” He licked his lips as his gaze roved over Charles' compact, muscular body.

Charles' too-blue eyes glowed hot with desire.

Erik stalked forward, climbed onto the weight bench, straddling Charles' thighs. There wasn't much room, but he could make it work.

He pushed the flimsy material of Charles' shirt up to his collarbones, exposing all that lovely muscle that had been tormenting him. Charles' chest was nearly hairless, pale ivory and dusted with freckles, the nipples dusky-rose peaks against that fair skin.

Erik ran his hands all over that creamy skin and solid flesh, his touch light and teasing.

Charles shuddered. “Erik--”

“Shut up, Charles,” Erik said without heat. “I'm busy.” He leant forward and began sucking at one of those rosy nipples.

Charles stopped talking, started moaning instead.

Perfect.


End file.
